shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Warning Forever
Warning Forever is a famous arena shooter created by Hikoza T. It is perhaps their most famous game and has received many excellent reviews. The game Battleships Forever is in the same graphical style as Warning Forever and is seen by many as a tribute to it. Gameplay Warning Forever is an endurance game with a unique style of play. The objective is to destroy as many bosses as possible before either running out of time or lives. The way the game is structured, for casual players no two plays are exactly the same. There is only one ship and one weapon with two modes. The first mode is a straight firing wide shot that allows the player to worry more about moving as the fire is always ahead. The shot bends about 20 degrees left/right. The second mode allows the shot to go in any direction and also allow the shot stream to be very narrow (30 degrees) or very wide (170 degrees). The stream is adjustable by moving forwards and backwards. The direction is aimed by moving around, holding a button will lock the direction. Although Warning Forever never ends, new bosses and forms eventually stop occurring resulting in as close to an endgame as possible. Speaking of bosses, the one thing that makes Warning Forever stand out is the evolving boss system. Depending on the performance of the player will dictate future boss forms. Bosses and Evolution As mentioned, depending on the player's actions, future bosses will change in an effort to be more effective against the player's attack style. It all depends on what parts the player shoots/destroys, where the shots are coming from, and how the boss is ultimately destroyed. It all starts at the first boss, the Pure Heart. Following this basic formula will dictate the ultimate future of bosses. When the pattern is learned, advanced players can adjust their style and manipulate the ultimate forms of the bosses. Check the links for much more detailed information on this evolution system. Boss Characteristics All bosses have a style of their own which tells a bit about how they will attack. This is shown at the boss introduction. The following are the characteristics and what they represent. *'Front' - Strength of the front half of the boss. *'Rear' - Strength of the back half of the boss. *'Defense' - Defensive capacity of the boss. *'Core' - The strength of the core. *'Search' - How well the boss can track the player. *'Generator' - How powerful and fast the boss' weapons are. Boss Weapons Bosses also have weapons of their own that they will use against the player in an effort to terminate them. The following are all the weapons available to the bosses. Generator level dictates the overall capability of the weapons. *'Vulcan' - Standard rapid shot that shoots straight. *'Laser' - A charged laser that shoots straight for a limited time. *'Cannon' - Shoots a very wide series of shots over a long arc. *'Smash' - Shoots bunches of small shots in a medium arc like a shotgun. *'Needle' - Shoots a rapid stream of tiny shots faster than the vulcan. *'Homing Missile' - Shoots homing missiles that home in on the player. Sub Forms All of the bosses have sub-forms that are not unique to any particular main line. They tell of special variants of that particular boss and are usually stringed together to create a small description such as Octo-Beamed or Giga-Smashed. *'Vulcaned' - Uses vulcans *'Cannned' - Uses cannons *'Poded' - Uses missiles *'Needled' - Uses needles *'Smashed' - Uses smash *'Beamed' - Uses lasers *'Forced' - Refers to the number of weapons used *'Twin' - Two of *'Tri' - Three of *'Tetra' - Four of *'Penta' - Five of *'Hexa' - Six of *'Octa' - Eight of *'Deca' - Ten of *'Dodeca' - Twelve of *'Hecto' - A bit powerful in *'Mega - '''Powerful in *'Giga''' - Very powerful in *'Tera' - Exceptionally powerful in Special Sub-Forms All of the bosses have special sub-forms that are not unique to any particular main line. *'Bravo' *'Crazy' *'Custom' *'Death' *'Excellent' *'Excite' *'Extra' *'Fantasy' *'Final' *'Full-size' *'Gonzales' *'Great' *'Hell' *'Maximum' *'Omega' *'Perfect' *'Returns' *'Special' *'Super' *'X' *'Zwei' Minor Initial Forms This is the only minor initial form of the boss which will eventually lead into a major initial form. *'The Pure Heart' Major Initial Forms These are the major initial forms of the bosses which will eventually lead into a final initial form. *'The Wider' *'The Attacker' *'The Armor' *'The Arms' *'The Striker' *'The Defender' Final Initial Forms These are the final initial forms of the bosses which will eventually lead into an evolved form. Once the evolution has started, it cannot be changed. The Pure Heart is always the first boss. It is possible to directly evolve from the Pure Heart 'to the Final Initial Forms. *'Double Wider *'Wide Attacker' *'Wide Armor' *'Attack Wider' *'Double Attacker' *'Attack Armor' *'Armored Wider' *'Armored Attacker' *'Double Armor' *'Wide Arms' *'Wide Striker' *'Wide Defender' *'Attack Arms' *'Attack Striker' *'Attack Defender' *'Armored Arms' *'Armored Striker' *'Armored Defender' Minor Evolved Forms These are the first level of evolution which will eventually lead to an advanced evolution. *'Wing Arms' *'Wing Striker' *'Wing Defender' *'Bustered Arms' *'Bustered Striker' *'Bustered Defender' *'Tornado Arms' *'Tornado Striker' *'Tornado Defender' Major Evolved Forms These are the major paths a boss will take during it's evolution into an ultimate form. All main forms will eventually evolve into a particular final evolved form. *'The Murasama' *'The Phoenix' *'The Berserker' *'The Scorpion' *'The Asura' *'The Hekatoncheir' *'The Big Magnum' *'The Hammer Head' Final Evolved Forms These are the ultimate form of a boss. Once a final evolved form is reached, it will not evolve into a different form although it will still have sub forms. *'Infinity' *'The Armageddon' *'The Catastrophe' *'ISE-ONE' (This is also a part of the major evolved form line) Links *Hikoza T.'s games (Japanese) *Flowchart for the bosses *A more through explanation of the evolution Category:Games Category:Computer Category:Hikoza Category:Multidirectional Shooters